


Hooray for Gus

by Cyanne



Category: Psych
Genre: M/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-04
Updated: 2011-07-04
Packaged: 2017-10-21 00:57:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyanne/pseuds/Cyanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Oxoniensis' January 2007 porn battle, prompts spelling/office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hooray for Gus

"Come on, spell it for me."

"You have a computer. And the last time I looked, and I should know because I set it up for you, it had Word. With spell check. Look it up," Gus told Shawn without glancing away from his own work, for that way lay temptation.

"Oh come on, Gus, " Shawn begged, crossing the room to perch on the edge of Gus' desk and leaning over, getting up in his personal space in a move designed to drive him crazy. Shawn knew how to press all his buttons, especially when his hot breath landed on Gus' neck in just the right spot. That never failed to get him hard and he resisted the urge to give in.

"No," he said firmly.

"Pleeeeeaaaaseeee," Shawn begged again.

"Nnnnnn ooooooooo," Gus responded, trying to ignore the hand rubbing up and down his thigh.

"Shouldn't that be ooooooooooh. Or maybe oooooooooooh baby. Why won't you spell ejaculation for me," Shawn asked, moving his hand even further up Gus' leg. "Please, baby."

"What possible use could you have for that word in a report about a stolen duck," Gus tried to ask, wincing at how breathless he sounded.

"You can't even say it, can you, " Shawn teased. Gus could feel the hotness in his cheeks but wasn't about to give into Shawn. Not yet, anyway. This was too much fun.

"Eeeejaculateee," Shawn said again, drawing out the word as much as he could. "It also means to blurt out or utter impulsively. Along with whatever else your filthy mind came up with."

If Gus hadn't been achingly hard already, Shawn showing his intelligence would have done it. It always had turned him on when his men were smart as well as hot.

"My filthy mind," Gus protested half-heartedly. "You're the one with his hands, ahhhh, in my pants."

"Bet you can't spell it. No wonder you were never champion."

"I'll show you spelling, "Gus growled as he pounced, pulling Shawn down to the floor and pinning his body underneath his own. Stripping off Shawn's dark blue shirt, he set to work sucking and gently biting his nipples, teasing them to hardness, loving the feel of Shawn writhing underneath him. He inched down to lick Shawn's stomach, tracing letters with his tongue. "C-R"

"Who you calling crazy," Shawn yelped, looked up indignantly from beneath his lashes.

Gus just laughed, "I've met you, Shawn. You're the craziest guy I know." He bent back to his task, enjoying the salty taste of his lover.

"P-S-Y"

"That's better," Shawn murmured.

"L-O-V"

"Mmm, that's my favorite."

Gus swallowed his cock, inviting Shawn to thrust deeply into Gus' warm, wet, loving mouth. They always had spoken best without words.

 

**Author's Note:**

> *Hooray for Tom is a Bruce Hornsby song about a kid who "won the old spelling bee."
> 
> Posted for the January 2007 Porn Battle on Livejournal


End file.
